El dia despues de mañana
by Jesswinch
Summary: dos chicos platicando y pensaban que nadie los escuchaba


Entonces ¿Qué? Me dije a mi misma, ¿que haremos el día de hoy? Me volví a preguntar y aquí tienen mi respuesta… disfruten.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kurumada por que si pongo otra cosa que no sea cierta creo que andaré en un bote…ja,ja. _(Quise decir presa… en la cárcel pué)_

El día después de Mañana

Sus ojos esmeraldas al fin vieron la luz del día y no fue porque así lo quisiera el si no que gracias al gran hostigamiento de un caballo alado de que se levantara de su cama para que lo acompañara a almorzar el seguiría acostado en su placida cama sin que terceras personas lo molestaran después de una cansada noche.

-Shun, amigo mío –el pelicastaño se acerco a el –ya despiértate que lo de anoche no fue gran cosa –mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas del ante comedor.

Shun lo miro con molestia –lo de anoche, lo de anoche fue un verdadero martirio no se como te ayude.

-argggg es que nosotros somos tan buenos amigos que nos ayudamos en las malas y en las buenas.

-si tan grandes amigos que me haces escapar por la ventana –le contesto aún molesto recordando el fuerte golpe que se dio.

-querías que tu hermano se enterara –le pregunto Seiya con admiración.

-¡no! Me calcinaría como pollo si se entera de donde anduve anoche –contesto –pero hubieras mejor… no se tratar de no meterme en tus broncas.

-ahora me dirás que no te divertiste si te vi súper ultra contento con es pelirroja –le dijo alegremente el pelicastaño a su amigo.

Shun subió la mirada y simplemente suspiro recordando la noche anterior.

-hay amigo nos deberíamos de ir de nuevo por ahí como anoche.

-nopi… ya no cuentes conmigo –sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente a su amigo –que después de la corrediza que nos dieron fue suficiente.

-pero si ellos empezaron… además ¿que corrediza? –comento rascándose la nuca.

El peliverde bufo –cual mas cuando nos quisimos escapar de la poli.

-¡es verdad! Si no hubiéramos corrido a velocidad luz, nos hubieran agarrado y ahí que cuentos le darías a tu hermano.

-¡cuentos! Ni me dejaría contarle mi versión de los hechos –sus manos empezaron a jugar con el tenedor –pero… todo fue tu culpa no se como me convenciste.

-hay no te hagas que la diosa te habla que la verdad te la pasaste muy bien acompañado –dándole una mirada picara –además lo bailado nadie nos lo quita… bueno el echo de que aquellos sujetos llegaron de improviso.

-ni lo digas… aún recuerdo la cara que puso tu amiguita –Shun batallaba para pasar la comida al recordar a aquellos tipos –no puedo creerlo… ¡le di un golpe al pobre sujeto!

Seiya miro sorprendido a Shun -¡ya! Niño bueno… además de pobres no tenían nada, fue culpa de ellos por meterse con nosotros los santos de Atenea.

-¡magnifico!… me tenias que recordar, yo un santo y golpeando a un humano corriente –el peliverde pasaba su mano por la frente por la gran resaca que sentía.

-¡ellos fueron los culpables! –decía el moreno mientras seguía disfrutando la rica comida que su amigo le preparo.

-oye y a todo es ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

-creo que uno era su novio –contesto sin remordimiento -ya tu sabes… me miro con ella y pues se puso celosos y quiso bronca y se la dimos –decía Seiya con la boca llena.

-dimos… me vuele a manada, además no podía dejar que te golpeara de a gratis y creo que ya andabas ebrio cuando eso paso –dijo en gracia el peliverde.

El moreno miro a su amigo con reproche -¡yo! Si lo que recuerdo eras tu quien no sabias si golpear a la derecha o a la izquierda.

-¡basta!

-te tenia que dar indicaciones… ja, ja… o que se te olvido que tu eras el que andabas bailando con esa pelirroja arriba de una mesa…ja, ja –reía a carcajadas Seiya.

-¡basta! Que la cabeza me retumba… además no era mesa era mesita de bar.

El chico de la playera roja se rió fuertemente -¡mesita! Ja, ja.

Shun puso sus dos manos en la cabeza por molestia mientras Seiya seguía riéndose de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-ya amigo mío –pasándole el brazo por el cuello –que de mi nada saldrá –dando su risita picara –no le diré a nadie… pues en realidad no se donde estabas ya que te desapareciste unas cuantas horas de mi vista ¿A dónde te llevo esa pelirroja? –pregunto guiñándole un ojo.

Una sombra sombría _(que fue) _se movió dejando ver al sujeto alto moreno de cabello azul que entraba lentamente a la cocina sin que los dos jóvenes lo sintieran, se acerco al chico de la playera verde para revolotearle el cabello.

-¡Ikki! –dijo sorprendido su menor al sentirlo.

-¡amigo!... pero que… bonito día –contesto el pelicastaño para tratar de disimular su asombro.

-hermanito pasare tiempo de caridad contigo –comento con su tono sarcástico –ya que el día después de mañana serás pollito calcinado.

El sonido de un cubierto que callo al piso de la mano del joven santo hizo estremecer a Seiya quien se le erizo los bellos de su nuca al terminar de escuchar la risita maléfica del Phoenix.

Fin.

Si esa sonrisita torcidita que me encanta. _(Fue muy cortito)_ realmente una historia corta echa en una tarde de no tener trabajo…

Gracias.


End file.
